A haunting past
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: Kurt's past haunts him every day and he wants the memories to stop coming through. will the x-men find out about his past? what will the x-men do to help him? - I suck at summary's. It's better than it sounds. Read it, I know you want to.
1. Chapter 1

The morning started off nice and quickly. There is no school and no danger room simulations as Logan is out for the morning. Kitty and kurt were watching a film in the lounge. Rogue was hovering in the door way watching them and the movie.

"We've got an English test tomorrow" kitty said reminding herself and kurt.

"I totally forgot" kurt replied.

"How about we study after this movie then?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds cool" kurt replied.

They continued to watch the film until it finished 2 hours later. They teleported up to kitty's room to revise.

* * *

After revising for the rest of the morning, kitty and kurt headed downstairs for lunch. Evan skateboarded into the kitchen As usual.

"Evan! No skating in the house!" Storm said to Evan calmly but strictly at the same some.

Evan got of his skate board and had a sandwich.

 _'when are they going to get together? They don't even realise the other likes them. Why can't they see it? I see it, everyone else see it'_ rogue was deep in thought she didn't even realise everyone had left the table.

Rogue got up from the table and went to find kurt or kitty.

* * *

Rogue found kurt in his room on his bed, revising. The door was open so she went in.

"Hey" rogue said.

Kurt looked up from his books and said "hi" then looked back down at his books.

"It's hard to believe you actually revising for a test" rogue said.

"Vhy is that?" Kurt asked.

"I would have thought you would!d be joking around and not being serious and revising" rogue replied.

"Well you thought vrong" kurt said still looking at his books.

"Where's kitty?" Rogue asked.

"In her room revising" kurt answered.

"Why aren't you with her?" Rogue asked.

"It's easier to revise in silence" kurt replied.

"I thought you would still be with her even if it's easier in silence" rogue started "seeing as you love her."

That made kurt look up.

"I don't" kurt lied.

"Don't lie. Everyone exept kitty knows you love her. And she loves you but you can't see it" rogue replied "you two are made for each other, so get the courage to go and ask her out."

Rogue walked out of his room and shut the door. She headed for her room which she shared with kitty.

* * *

"Hey kitty" rogue said as she walked in.

"Hey rogue" kitty said looking up from her book then looking at her book. The

"So your revising too?" Rogue said.

"Yeah" kitty said.

"Why aren't you with kurt?" Rogue said.

"Because I'm revising" kitty said.

"But still, as you love him, you should revise with him" rogue suggested.

Kitty looked up.

"But I don't love him" kitty lied.

"Don't lie. Everyone knows you love him. He loved you" rogue replied.

"He doesn't love me, he's got Amanda" kitty replied sadly.

"He dumped Amanda a month ago" rogue replied.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Kitty said.

"You have lance" rogue said.

"I dumped him a couple of weeks ago" kitty replied.

"And you didn't tell me" Rogue stated.

Kitty looked down at her book then back at rogue.

"Go ask him out" rogue said.

Rogue walked off downstairs.

 _'i hope 1 of them goes and asks the other 1 out'._ rogue thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**monday**

kurt was still lying in bed when someone knocked on his door.

"Kurt, you have to, like, get up now."

Kurt got up and took off his pjamas and put on his boxer when someone came into his room. Kurt looked at the person who happens to be kitty. Kurt and kitty both blushed. Kitty went pink and kurt went purple.

"Keety!" Kurt said.

"Sorry, I thought you were still in bed" kitty apologised.

"It's alright" kurt said.

Kurt noticed he was still only just In his boxers so he put on his pants and top. kitty was already dressed in her usual outfit.

"English test today" kitty said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm going to fail" kurt replied.

"Your not going to fail" kitty said.

Kurt grabbed his image inducer off of the desk and teleported himself and kitty to the kitchen where they both had breakfast. Kurt went to make some tea. He saw Logan reading a newspaper.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked Kurt.

"Yeah find, why?" Kurt asked.

"Because your putting salt in your tea instead of sugar" Logan replied.

Kurt looked at his tea which had salt in.

"Uhh!" Kurt said, pouring his tea down the drain and getting a glass of milk instead.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Couldn't sleep" kurt replied.

"Stop with that stupid lie, that's your excuse every time" Logan said.

"But I'm not lying, I can't sleep, honestly" kurt said.

"Then I'll talk to chuck about it" Logan said walking out leaving kitty and kurt alone in the kitchen .

"Are you actually telling the truth?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I honestly can't sleep" kurt said.

"Well no one knows if your lying or not, because you joke a lot" rogue said coming into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm actually telling the truth those time" kurt replied.

"Hes telling the truth" Jean said coming into the room with Scott and Evan.

"Did you read my mind?" Kurt asked.

"No, you just look really tired" Jean replied.

"How come I look tired to you but not to anyone else?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure" Jean replied.

"Why don't you sleep?" Evan asked, joining the conversation.

"Because I can't" kurt replied

"And why can't you?" Scott said, also joining the conversation.

"Because I can't" kurt repeated.

"Tell us, I will, like, make Jean read you mind to find out" kitty said.

"You guys wouldn't understand even if I told you" kurt replied.

"We will" rogue said.

"Fine. I can't sleep because of the past" kurt said.

"The past?" Evan said "that's a lame answer."

"I knew you wouldn't understand" kurt said.

"I do" some one said from the door.

Everyone turned to see Logan and storm standing there.

"Every night, my past haunts me" Logan finished.

"So Kurt's telling the truth? His past haunts him as well?" Evan asked.

"I don't know if he's making it up or not, but some things keeping him up at night" Logan replied.

"You lot need to get to school" storm said reminding them.

The 6 of them went out of the mansion and got into Scott's car or jeans car and went to bayville high.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at school and stepped out of the cars and walked into the school. they walked to their first lesson: science. Kurt, Kitty and Scott had miss. Smith in room 1 and Jean, Evan and Rogue had Mr. Fisher in room 2. Pietro, Lance, Todd and Fred had arrived at school a couple of minutes after the x-men. the 4 of them decided to go to their first lessons as thy had nothing better to do. Pietro and lance had miss. smith in room 1 and Fred and Todd had mr. fisher in room 2.

 **Room 1**

Kurt, Kitty and Scott sat at the back of the classroom like usual. Scott saw pietro and lance enter the the room and they sat down next the them.

"why are sat next to us?" scott asked.

"so we are not allowed to sit next to you now?" lance replied.

"..." scott couldnt say anything as miss smith came into the room.

"alright class, get out your science books and write the date and the title" she said.

everyone did that. miss smith told everyone to write down the different types of bonding from the board. after everyone did that she started explaining chemical bonding: ionic bonding, covalent bonding and metallic bonding. Scott and kitty were listening, pietro and lance were quietly talking to each other and Kurt was thinking about stuff which was better than the lesson.

Kurt suddenly was pulled into a memory from before the x-men.

 _Kurt was running as fast as he could down the roads in the village at night. the look of fear stayed on his face. people were chasing him shouting demon and monster, but mainly demon. Kurt tripped over a slab which was loose. he fell onto the ground where the mob caught up to him and stabbed him with knives, pitchforks and whatever sharp objects they could of them picked up Kurt and threw him at a wall. a massive, tall man walked up to him and started kicking Kurt. Kurt then tried to get up but fell back down onto the card, hard floor. he was picked up by the front of his top and pushed into the wall. a different man punched him in the face, then in he face again. Blood ran down his face where he was punched. kurt wiped it away with the sleeve of his top._

 _"you gonna do anything demon? huh?" the man who punched kurt said._

 _kurt didnt reply, he just got up and ran as fast as he could. he tripped again but didnt fall. he looked behind to see if they were there but fortunately they weren't. he went into an alley way which was dark. as he could see in the dark, he knew nothing was down there. he finally collapsed and leaned on the wall. the mob pasted him with torches so they can see. a man by himself stopped near the alley way and shone the torch in the alley way and saw kurt._

 _"its down here" the man shouted._

 _the mob came towards kurt. they looked ready to kill. kurt had no energy to run so he prepared for his death. but something strange happened, the people stopped moving, like time has stopped. a man in a wheel chair came up to kurt. he looked friendly._

 _"hello, my name is Charles Xavier, and ive come to help you" the man in wheel chair said._

 _"no one wishes to help me" kurt replied._

 _"well, let me be the first" charles replied._

kurt was snapped out of the memory and found kitty looking at him.

"kurt, are you, like, alright" kitty asked.

"no" kurt replied quietly.

scott turned around to face kurt, to see whats wrong.

"you look, like you've seen a ghost or something really scary"kitty stated.

"you could say that" kurt replied.

"so, whats wrong?" kitty asked.

"ill tell you later as i dont want to say it twice, i dont like to think about it."

pietro and lance were listening to their conversation from their table. they both had confused looks on their faces as they had no idea what they were talking about.

"whats up with them?" lance asked quietly to pietro.

* * *

the lesson ended and they all met at a table outside as it was summer.

"watts up?" kurt asked.

"just came out of lesson" rogue said.

"that was supposed to be a joke aswell as a question, as in watts is a science word " kurt replied.

"ha ha, your a riot" kitty said.

they all sat down at the table.

"so kurt, you gonna, like, tell us whats wrong, like you said in science?" kitty asked.

everyone turned to look at kurt. kurt thought of what he was going to tell them but parts of the memory flooded his head again.

"umm, lets just say it vas an old memory" kurt replied.

"an old memory? what about?" kitty asked curiously.

"just something that happened in Germany" kurt replied

"what happened?" kitty asked.

"jean can read my mind to find out and then either tell you or project the memory into your heads, i dont really want to explain"kurt replied.

"as you've allowed me to" jean said as she put her hands to her head.

jean looked into Kurt's head and gasped when she saw the memories of Kurt back in Germany. everyone turned to look at a shocked and scared jean who sat next to them at the table. Kurt didn't look at jean, he continued to look at the ground or the table. his hair fell in front of his face like it was a wall that will protect him.

"jean? what did you see?" scott asked.

jean didn't respond. the memories took over jeans mind. the only thing jean could see or hear was the memories from kurt.

"kurt? what did see she?" scot turned to kurt.

"memories" kurt said still looking at the table.

"is it that bad that she looks terrified and scared and wont respond?" scott asked.

"ja" kurt replied.

* * *

the brotherhood were sat in he shade at their own table. they were looking at the x-men. lance saw jean looking terrified and decided to bring it up.

"what do you thinks up with red?" lance asked.

everyone looked at jean to see what lance was on about.

"she looks terrified" blob stated.

"looks like she seen a ghost or somethin'"toad said.

"theyre acting weird, well weirder than usual. maybe we should see whats up an' annoy them or somethin' like that" pietro said.

the brotherhood agreed and started walking towards the x-men.

* * *

"weve got company" evan said noticing the brotherhood walking their way.

the brotherhood walked right up to their table and stood there.

"whats up with 'er?" lance asked.

"that's none of your business" scott said.

"I think it is our business as she looks terrified" pietro said.

"you wanna know whats up with jean? why don't ya jump off of ah cliff and then we'll tell ya" rogue said angrily.

"or we stay here and you tell us instead. how 'bout that?" pietro replied.

"all you need to know is that she cant hear or see you and she's looking at some memories" scott said.

"whos memories?" toad asked.

"kurts" kitty replied.

"whats so bad about the freaks past that it terrifies her" lance said.

"kurt is not a freak, lance. your the freak" kitty said.

jean looked less terrified now but still shocked. she came out of the memory and back into reality.

"whats going on?" jean asked.

"the brotherhood came to see what was up with ya" rogue replied.

"so jean, what did you see?" kitty asked curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

"jean? what did you see?" kitty asked looking at a shocked jean.

"I...I..." jean stuttered "I saw violence and torture. worse than we've seen."

"kurt? can you tell us the memory?" scott asked as he turned to kurt looking away at the ground.

"I don't really want to explain it. I don't particular like that part of the memory" kurt replied.

"that part?" scott said.

"that was the very end actually. jean only saw the end" kurt said still looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"is jean allowed to tell us then?" evan asked.

"telepathically. I don't want to see the memory again" kurt replied.

everyone turned to jean. jean nodded and placed her fingers to the side of her head and concentrated on that memory. she projected that memory into Scott, kitty, Evan and rogues head. the four of them were dragged into the memory.

* * *

 _Kurt was running as fast as he could down the roads in the village at night. the look of fear stayed on his face. people were chasing him shouting demon and monster, but mainly demon. Kurt tripped over a slab which was loose. he fell onto the ground where the mob caught up to him and stabbed him with knives, pitchforks and whatever sharp objects they could of them picked up Kurt and threw him at a wall. a massive, tall man walked up to him and started kicking Kurt. Kurt then tried to get up but fell back down onto the card, hard floor. he was picked up by the front of his top and pushed into the wall. a different man punched him in the face, then in he face again. Blood ran down his face where he was punched. kurt wiped it away with the sleeve of his top._

 _"you gonna do anything demon? huh?" the man who punched kurt said._

 _kurt didnt reply, he just got up and ran as fast as he could. he tripped again but didnt fall. he looked behind to see if they were there but fortunately they weren't. he went into an alley way which was dark. as he could see in the dark, he knew nothing was down there. he finally collapsed and leaned on the wall. the mob pasted him with torches so they can see. a man by himself stopped near the alley way and shone the torch in the alley way and saw kurt._

 _"its down here" the man shouted._

 _the mob came towards kurt. they looked ready to kill. kurt had no energy to run so he prepared for his death. but something strange happened, the people stopped moving, like time has stopped. a man in a wheel chair came up to kurt. he looked friendly._

 _"hello, my name is Charles Xavier, and ive come to help you" the man in wheel chair said._

 _"no one wishes to help me" kurt replied._

 _"well, let me be the first" charles replied._

* * *

everyone (exept kurt who was looking at the ground the whole time) came out of the memory looking shocked. how could such a happy, cheerful person have went through that? that was part of the shock. the other part is what was done to him at a young age. silence. everyone was silent. kurt could feel all the eyes on him. he knew they were looking at him. kurt decided to look at them. he turned around to meet five shocked, upset faces looking at him. pitying him. feeling sorry for him.

"how could they do that to you?" kitty asked.

"because that's what they do. kill the demon" kurt replied.

"your not a demon" kitty said to him.

"tell that to them" kurt replied.

"how could you have gone through that and still be cheerful and happy like that didn't happen?" rogue asked.

"I like to forget the past" kurt replied.

"hey freaks" a voice said behind them.

"look whos come back?" rogue said.

"so why the shocked faces?" pietro asked.

"none of your business" scott said.

"not this again" lance said under his breath.

"its our business now" fred said.

"this is when it would be good to have a telepath" todd said "all the telepaths go to the freaks."

"yeah" was all fred could say.

"they have two, why cant we have a telepath?" whined todd.

"stop complaining toad" pietro said annoyed at toad who was complaining about telepaths instead of what the x-men were doing.

"whats got you guys shocked?" lance said.

"not mine to tell" scott said.

the brotherhood kept looking across the x-men to see whose it is. all but one x-men shock there heads.

"so its the demons?" lance said looking at kurt.

"he is not a demon! your the demon lance" kitty said angrily at lance.

lances stupid comment just caused memories to flood into kurts head. kurt was taken away from the argument. away from the school. away from reality. he entered another memory.

* * *

 _kurt was in the forest late at night one evening. he heard a faint scream close by. he went to see what was happening. he ran and ran until he saw the problem. Stefan, kurts adoptive brother, was standing near childrens dead bodies. lots of children. all dead... exept for a little girl who looked up. she was leaning against a tree. Stefan saw she was awake. he walked towards her to kill her._

 _"nein Stefan!" kurt shouted at Stefan who was inches away from the girl with a knife in his hand._

 _"was machst du hier?" Stefan asked (what are you doing here?)._

 _"ich horte einen schrei" kurt replied "i heard a scream)._

 _"sie mich nicht davon abhalten werde" stefan said knowing that kurt would stop him from finishing his Job (you will not stop me)._

 _"warum toten sie diese kinder?" kurt asked (why kill these children).warden von_

 _"sie warden von einem damon gesteuert" Stefan replied (they are controlled by a demon)._

 _"sie sind nur kinder" kurt said (they are only children)._

 _"ich brauche von dem damon zu befreien. was bedeutet, sie zu toten" Stefan said (I need to get rid of the demon, which means to kill them)._

 _"Stefan, sie sind verruckt" kurt said to Stefan (Stefan, you are crazy)._

 _"wenn ich nicht toten sie dann sterben wir alle" Stefan said sounding even more crazy (if I do not kill them then we all die)._

 _"Stefan, bitte stoppen" kurt pleaded but he did not listen (Stefan, please stop)._

 _Stefan ignored kurt and went to kill the girl but kurt pulled him away. Stefan kept moving to get out of kurts grip. Stefan moved too much and that was when kurt heard a snap and Stefan fell to the ground. the girl he just saved ran away. kurt had killed his adoptive brother. kurt gasped as he murdered him accidently._

 _the villagers ran to kurt mistaking him for the killer of the children. the girl got confused and told them it was kurt not Stefan._

 _"toten den damon!" (kill the demon)._

 _"verbrennen sie den damon!" (burn the demon)._

 _lots of things like this were shouted at him. they were starting to chase him now._

* * *

kurt was snapped out of the memory to rogue shaking him.

"kurt!" rogue said.

"huh?" kurt said "why are you shaking me?".

"you weren't responding and were staring into space without blinking" rogue replied.

the xmen and brotherhood were both staring at him. the xmen knew what was up or at least knew something. the brotherhood just looked at him like he was crazy.

"that's it. we are taking you to the professor" jean said.

"vht? vhy?" kurt asked.

"seriously? did you seriously just ask that?" rogue said.

jean and scott went to principle Kellys office to tell him that they all felt sick and needed to get home as quick as possible. Kelly agreed and let them go back to the institute.


	5. Chapter 5

they arrived at the xaviers institute for gifted youngsters not long after. they found logan walking down the stairs as they came into the building.

"why aren't you lot at school?" logan asked.

"we need to see the professor" scott replied.

"why?" logan asked.

"kurt keeps having memories coming through" rogue answered logan.

"how many?" logan asked.

"two so far" jean replied. "bad ones".

scott, jean, rogue, evan, kitty, kurt and logan walked to professor xaviers office. scott was about to knock before the professor said "come in".

"you know I hate it when you do that" scott said.

"whats the problem?" Charles asked no one in particular.

"kurt keeps havin' memories" rogue replied.

"kurt?" Charles said to get kurts attention "can I take a look?"

kurt nodded. Charles put his fingers to his head and started to look inside kurts head.

Charles looked at both memories. both bad memories. the memories that haunt him every day and night.

"I can try and stop the memories from coming though or I can erase them?" Charles gave kurt two options.

"the first option please" kurt said.

"very well then" Charles said.

professor x put his fingers to his head and entered kurts mind again. this time he put up a physic wall keeping his memories from coming through. for a strong telepath, this job was hard to do as the memories are painful and torturous. when Charles was done, he exited his mind and removed his fingers from his head and looked at his x-men.

"all done" Charles said.

"alright, as you lot just came back from school, you can all go to the danger room and wait for me there" logan said.

everyone sighed and went to their rooms to put on their uniforms. they all walked/phased/teleported to the danger room to wait for logan.

* * *

logan was still in Charles office.

"will the elf be fine?" logan asked.

"I think so, logan" Charles answered. "but don't be hard on him, we don't know what could happen".

"ok, chuck. im gonna see to my DR session" logan said walking out.

* * *

logan went to his room to put on his yellow and black x-men uniform on. after he put it on, he went to the danger room. he found Cyclops, jean, rogue, spyke, shadowcat and nightcrawler in there already, like he said.

"ok, x-men. lets start" logan said.


	6. Chapter 6

"x-men, lets start" logan said from the control room looking down at the x-men. "the object is the last one standing. no helping each other".

logan pressed a button setting the danger room up. from a metal room to a field. several tall, mutant hunting sentinels came onto the field.

Cyclops used his optic blasts to take down a sentinel that was coming near him. the sentinel came crashing down nearly hitting him in the process. Cyclops looked around to see if there was anymore sentinels coming near him. no. he saw jean with a sentinel. he badly wanted to help, but he wasn't allowed to.

jean telekinetically ripped the sentinel in half. this one came down as well. one side of the sentinel coming to her left and the other side of the sentinel coming to her right, missing jean by far.

spyke impaled the sentinels head. the sentinel was still going. spyke got one of his spikes and used it like a sword, slashing at the sentinels legs. the sentinel fell but was still going. spyke stabbed the sentinel through the middle shutting it down.

rogue was powerless against the sentinel. there is no skin to touch. no power or life force to absorb. rogue still did her best. she saw Cyclops near her so she smiled and ran up to him. she touched his face briefly, just absorbing his powers. she shot an optic beam towards the sentinel creating a hole in the sentinel which destroyed it.

shadowcat was phasing through the sentinels attacks. she climbed up to the sentinels head and phased her self down shorting the circuits. the sentinel crashed to the ground

"yeah, I beat my record!" shadowcat said realising she beat her previous record on how fast she took down a sentinel.

while shadowcat was praising herself, another sentinel came up to her and started shooting at her.

"hey! haven't you had enough already?" she said "ok then".

shadowcat phased through the sentinel shorting it out again. the sentinel fell to the ground.

nightcrawler knew this was easy. he teleported onto the sentinels shoulder and teleported away with its head. the headless sentinel fell to the ground almost hitting spyke.

"hey!" spyke said as the sentinel was inches away from him.

"sorry!" nightcrawler shouted.

nightcrawler did the same to two other sentinels which both fell to the ground. one of the them almost hit spyke again. the second sentinel fell onto spyke taking him out.

"spykes down" logan said into the microphone.

Cyclops was a bit drained from when rogue absorbed some of his powers. Cyclops shot a beam at a sentinel at the same time that jean was ripping it in half. the sentinel was ripped in half leaving jean in the middle. scott was shooting an optic blast at the sentinel but missed and hit jean. jean went flying across the field.

"jeans down" logan said.

that left Cyclops, rogue, shadowcat and nightcrawler. rogue had several sentinels around her. Cyclops is near her again. he spots rogue coming his way.

"why is it always me?" he asks before rogue absorbs his powers knocking him out.

"Cyclops is out" logan said.

rogue hit the sentinel with an optic blast. the sentinel fell to the ground.

shadowcat had a sentinel infront of her shooting beams at her. she, of course, phased though them. rogue was at the wrong place at the wrong time. shadowcat phased through a beam which went though her and hit rogue.

"rogues down" logan said.

that leaves shadowcat and nightcrawler.

nightcrawler and shadowcat were dodging through beams, trying not to get hit. shadowcat, unfortunately, got hit in the back by a sentinel which crept up behind her.

"shadowcat is down" logan said.

logan pressed the button turning the danger room back to the danger room.

"well done elf, you lasted the longest" logan said.


	7. Chapter 7

The x-men all walked out of the danger room and into their own rooms to get changed into their normal clothes.

Kurt was about to reach for the door handle to exit his room when he fell to the ground. Memories flooded him head.

* * *

 _a man in strange clothing walked up to a 9 year old kurt. Kurt, Stefan, jimaine and margali walked up to this man._

 _"Hallo. Mein name is margali szardos, und dies ist Stefan, jimaine und kurt" margali said to the man (hello. My name is margali szardos, and this is Stefan, jimaine and kurt)._

 _"Hallo fraulein szardos. If bin Arnos jardine, aber ich bevorzuge es, jardine heißen ich bin see neue hesitate see zirkus" the man replied (hello miss szardos I am arnos jardine but I prefer to be called jardine. I am the new owner of the circus)._

 _A week later later at night, kurt was dragged away and drugged by jardine to prevent him from escaping. When kurt was more conscious he heard jardine saying he was going to put kurt into the freak show. margali found kurt and helped him escape._

 _Margali, jimaine, Stefan and kurt left the circus and went back home._

 _Over the time Stefan became more and more mad. One night he crept outside in the evening. he starting killing children. Kurt heard a faint scream and went to investigate. He went to see what was happening and saw Stefan over dead bodies of children. Stefan saw one of them was still alive so he walked over to her. Death was written on his face when he walked over with a knife in his hands._

 _"nein Stefan!" kurt shouted at Stefan who was inches away from the girl with a knife in his hand._

 _"was machst du hier?" Stefan asked (what are you doing here?)._

 _"ich horte einen schrei" kurt replied "i heard a scream)._

 _"sie mich nicht davon abhalten werde" stefan said knowing that kurt would stop him from finishing his Job (you will not stop me)._

 _"warum toten sie diese kinder?" kurt asked (why kill these children).warden von_

 _"sie warden von einem damon gesteuert" Stefan replied (they are controlled by a demon)._

 _"sie sind nur kinder" kurt said (they are only children)._

 _"ich brauche von dem damon zu befreien. was bedeutet, sie zu toten" Stefan said (I need to get rid of the demon, which means to kill them)._

 _"Stefan, sie sind verruckt" kurt said to Stefan (Stefan, you are crazy)._

 _"wenn ich nicht toten sie dann sterben wir alle" Stefan said sounding even more crazy (if I do not kill them then we all die)._

 _"Stefan, bitte stoppen" kurt pleaded but he did not listen (Stefan, please stop)._

 _Stefan ignored kurt and went to kill the girl but kurt pulled him away. Stefan kept moving to get out of kurts grip. Stefan moved too much and that was when kurt heard a snap and Stefan fell to the ground. the girl he just saved ran away. kurt had killed his adoptive brother. kurt gasped as he murdered him accidently._

 _the villagers ran to kurt mistaking him for the killer of the children. the girl got confused and told them it was kurt not Stefan._

 _"toten den damon!" (kill the demon)._

 _"verbrennen sie den damon!" (burn the demon)._

* * *

the x-men downstairs heard the bang coming from Kurt's room so they ran upstairs to see what happening. They saw him unconscious in the floor. Professor x telepathically reached Kurt and woke him up from hell.

Professor, kurt and Logan walked into Charles office.

"Kurt? What did you see?" Professor instantly knew it was memories haunting him again.

"The circus and Stefan" kurt replied.

"I blocked these memories today so I don't understand why they are becoming unblocked" Charles said.

"Maybe it's a telepath?" Logan added.

"But which one, there is more than one telepath out there" Charles said.

"Any clue though?" Logan asked.

"Well it's not me or Jean. There's a telepath called Betsy Braddock or pyslocke as she's called, but she's not a bad guy, she fights crime in England with Excalibur so I doubt it's her. There's Emma frost, she's currently near with the hellfire club, so I suspect that it's her" Charles said.

"Haven't heard 'bout frost for a long time. But still, most likely her" Logan said.

"Kurt, you can go. Me and Logan will figure this out" Charles said.

"OK, thanks Professor" kurt said.

Kurt walked out of the room leaving Logan and Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

**the next day**

it started off as a nice, warm, sunny day with birds flying around the front of the mansion. it was quite early in morning: 6 am to be exact. scott, as usual, was the first up and dressed. he said "you need to get up" everyone time he stopped to knock at everyones doors. jean was the next up but not the first out, she was stood near the mirror brushing her hair. rogue was next up, she walked into the bathroom to do her gothic make up as usual. kitty was up next: she put on her normal clothes and walked into the bathroom when rogue left. evan was up next, he got dressed and slowly walked downstairs for breakfast. kitty finally walked out of her room, she walked past kurts room and then stopped. she knocked on his door.

"kurt? you up?" she asked "can I come in?"

"yeah" kurt replied tiredly.

kitty phased through kurts door and into his room.

"you don't look to well" kitty said.

"you think?" kurt said.

"whats up?" kitty asked.

"couldn't sleep" he replied.

"your past again?" she asked.

"ja"

"didn't the professor put, like, a physic wall in your head or something to stop them from bothering you?"

"yeah, but professor and logan think a telepath is taking it back down"

"why?"

"vhy vhat?"

"why would a someone want to take it down?"

"I don't know. that's vhat theyre trying to figure out"

"why don't we have some breakfast now or logans gonna come up and drag us down or somethin'"

"ok"

they both walked down into the kitchen finding everyone staring at them.

"what?" kitty asked.

"well, kurt didn't teleport down here" evan replied.

"I don't teleport everywhere you know" kurt replied.

"sureeee and I don't skateboard everywhere" evan said sarcastically.

* * *

they all had to go to the danger room every morning before school. everyone was in their uniforms.

"alright everyone, you are going to have to..." logans voice trailed on.

kurt could no longer focus on what logan was saying. a sharp, ear piercing sound erupted though the air. kurt looked around the room.

 **kurt POV**

why cant anyone hear this. I looked round the room again. still no one can hear this. why cant anyone hear this. even if its a quiet sound that I can hear that would mean logan would be able to hear this.

 **no ones POV**

kurt put his hands to his head. logan looked at kurt.

"are you ok, elf?" logan asked.

scott, jean, rogue, kitty and evan turned to look at kurt. kurt looked up.

"yeah... every thing is. umm. fine" kurt said tring to hide the pain.

"yeah sure it is" logan said.

kurt could hear a louder sound which hurt his ears more than the other sound. still no one could hear it.

"can you guys hear that?" kurt said.

"hear what?" jean asked.

"a loud, sort of, ear piercing sound" kurt asked.

"no" jean replied.

everyone shook their heads.

"I think you need to see the professor" logan said.

kurt nodded and walked out of the room.

"he didn't teleport out" evan stated.

* * *

kurt knocked on Charles' door.

"come in" he said.

kurt opened the door and walked in.

"logan has told me of the situation" Charles said "an ear piercing sound you say?"

"ja, it just wouldnt stop, It kept getting louder and louder. it stopped when I reached your door"

"I see"

kurts face winced as the noise came back.

"can I look into your head to see if there is any signs of a telepath that has been there?" Charles asked.

kurt nodded.

* * *

professor x saw great power hidden inside his mind. not just powerful but foreign. he suspected this to be the telepath they were talking about. He felt the telepaths presence around him.

 _'hello? my name is Charles Xavier...'_ professor said to the telepath.

 _'I know who you are'_ the telepath interrupted.

 _'why don't you tell me who you are'_

 _'not a chance'_

 _'ok then. tell me what you are doing'_

 _'something that doesn't concern you'_

 _'it involves one of my students, so I think it does concern me. now tell me what you are doing'_

 _'payback'_ The telepath said before disappearing.

* * *

Charles came out of kurt's mind and back into the real world. he telepathically called Logan into the room. kurt sat forward and looke like he is in pain.

Logan entered the room and sat on a chair.

"whats wrong chuck?" logan asked.

"well, there is indeed a telepath. it sounded female" Charles explained.

"frost?"

"very well could be"

"what does she want?" logan asked.

"that's what I asked her that and she replied with payback" Charles remplied.

"payback? on who?" logan asked.

"im not sure logan"

"she doesn't even know the elf" logan said.

"I know. she has to be talking about someone else" Charles said.

logan and Charles both look at kurt. kurt didn't seem to being attension.

"im started to get worried 'bout him. frost could kill 'im and we cant do anything about it" logan stated.

"that isn't quite true" Charles replied.

"huh?"

"I may know a rough location on where she is"

"then where is she?"

"in Bayville"


	9. Chapter 9

"in Bayville?" logan asked.

"yeah" Charles said.

"we need to find her" logan said.

""I know"

"we have to take her down"

"I know"

"shes going down"

"logan. calm down"

"we have to tell the others"

"we will. now"

* * *

the x-men all met in professors office half a hour later.

"what did you want professor?" jean asked.

"I want everyone listening" professor requested.

"we have a mission" logan said "Emma Frost. shes currently in Bayville right this second. shes already started attacking. we want all of you ready. all of you are going to split up and find her, once you have her location, do not engage until you have said where she is so you can have backup. shes a powerful telepath who will kill you."

"so we have to split up and try and find her?" evan asked.

"yeah" logan said.

"and what does she look like? that would help a lot" kitty said.

logan held up a photo. she had long blond hair, pale skin, a white top, white pants, a white cape, white shoes and white lip stick.

"is she working alone?" kitty asked.

"we're not sure, kitty. but hopefully she is" professor x replied.

"ok, we need to go" logan said.

* * *

the x-men were all suited up and they all got into the x-van as it wasn't far. everyone was surprisingly quiet. no one made a sound or moved. the radio wasn't even on and the only sound from the car, was the engine as they drove down the road.

"she shouldn't be far now" logan said breaking the deafening silence.

everyone stayed quiet like logan hadn't even spoke. the car turned left down a lane. the lane was quieter and dark like the night. no cars were spotted as they drove into the dark. logan put the headlights on which beamed into the road. there was a bench, a single bench, to the right hand side of the lane. a woman in white was sat there, her head facing the road and her hair in her face. she slowly looked up with a piecing smile like a joker in a circus. she stood up slowly aswell and walked towards the car.

"frost!" logan said with a growl.

"wolverine. what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you for another week, I guess your smarter than you look" she said calmly and spookily.

"fro-" logan was stopped.

"have you came to take me in, like the criminal I am or have you came to die today?" emma asked.

"enough off your mind tricks, you coming with us" logan growled.

"is that what you think?" emma said raising her hands as the darkness faded.

there stood a man and four women. the man was wearing a blue blazer-like jacket and had black hair. one of the woman had red hair and looked like jean. the other three woman all looked the same- triplets- and they looked like mini emmas.

"meet the hellfire club!" emma greeted loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Meet the hellfire club!" Emma greeted loudly.

"The Hellfire Club?" Logan laughed.

"This is Sebastian Shaw, Celeste, Mindee and Phoebe: the Stepford cuckoos" Emma said introducing the four behind her.

"your coming with us frost" Logan said.

"Not likely" Emma replied.

The Stepford cuckoos all put their hands to their head releasing psychic blasts to the X-men.

"All three of them are Telepaths?" Logan said.

Jean sent a wave of psychic energy towards the three of them sending them backwards.

"Take her down girls" Emma said to the three.

Jean continued to battle the Stepford cuckoos, while Logan took on Emma (who turned into her diamond form) and the rest took on Sebastian Shaw. Cyclops shot an optic blast at Shaw which didn't do anything. Shaw went up to him and touched his shoulder sending Scott flying into a nearby tree.

"You see, it doesn't matter what you hit me with, I absorb energy so your optic blasts have no effect on me whatsoever" Shaw said.

Rogue ran to Shaw, taking her glove off. She touched his face trying to absorb his powers and life force. She held on until he became unconscious on the floor. Logan kept scratching at Emma but the adamantium claws has no effect on her now diamond skin. Cyclops shot a beam of optic blasts towards Emma distracting her making her lose concentration so her diamond form disappeared leaving her vunerable to Logan's attack. Emma suddenly felt pain as she saw Logan's claws sticking threw her stomach. Jean tried to defeat the three telepaths but was finding it hard fighting three by her self. Rogue decided to make the odds more fair. She ran up to Mindee and Phoebe and touched their faces knocking them out. Celeste saw this and became weaker as she lost her concentration a bit. Jean overpowered the last cuckoo.

The hellfire club were all unconscious on the floor. logan picked them all up one by one and put them into the car. there wasn't really any room in the car so Logan put them in the boot. they drove back to the mansionin silence.

they arrived at the mansion. the hellfire club were all still unconscious. they were put in the danger room so if they became conscious again, they would wear themselves out by fighting for the lives. the setting was put on higher than wolverines level.

The X-men succeeded in their mission once again like always.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this chapter is quite short. Next chapter I will write more. if anyone has any ideas on what to put into this fanfic, don't be afraid to comment them, I don't judge. I just want to hear your amazing ideas.**

 **its late right now (22:20 now in England) so I'm going to leave this chapter here. I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow after school (and after homework).**


End file.
